Always
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: The last moments of Lily Potter’s life as she sings a song to her baby. Oneshot songfic.


Here I am trying to finish up other stories and a oneshot once again worms its way into my mind. This story was written in only a few hours, checked, and uploaded the next day. I am working on my others though, but please take the time to read this little story.

**Summery**: The last moments of Lily Potter's life as she sings a song to her baby. Oneshot songfic.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither _Harry Potter_ nor the song "You'll be in My Heart" by Phil Collins. But together, they make a great story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The ones that love us never _really_ leave us. And you can  
always find them…in here." (Puts hand over Harry's heart)

Sirius Black  
_Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, movie

Whee!" screamed Harry as his father spun him around and around.

"I think Harry, Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, has seen the Golden Snitch and dives to catch it!" He dipped Harry down towards the floor, then made him fly up. "Amazing! A perfect Wronski Feint!"

"James, you're going to make him sick," admonished his wife, Lily.

"Aw, but Lily, he loves it!" protested James.

"Uh, huh, then why is he turning green?"

"Huh?" James turned his son to face him just as Harry vomited. "Gross!"

"Told ya."

James grumbled as he _Evanesco_-ed the vomit. It was then that he heard the wards on the house go off. Lily turned white.

"It's Him, James!"

"How'd he find us? Peter was the Secret Keeper!"

"I don't know! He must've told Him!"

"Take Harry and run, Lily! I'll hold him off!"

Lily nodded and grabbed Harry, stumbling as she left. Up the flight of stairs she ran, to Harry's nursery. It was decked out in Gryffindor colors. A Quidditch poster hung on the opposite wall. Lily put Harry in his crib, and he started crying.

Lily felt tears well up in her eyes and began to sing a song she had heard on a Muggle radio once.

_Come stop your crying;  
It will be all right.  
Just take my hand,  
Hold it tight._

She heard the door downstairs blast open as Voldemort entered the house. She put a hand in the crib for Harry to grab. His face was full of fear, and his grip on his mother's finger increased. She smiled.

_I will protect you  
from all around you.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry_.

Even as she sang, the tears on Harry's face dried up, but his grip remained strong. He wasn't about to let go. She kissed his smooth forehead.

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm_.

She heard Voldemort and James fighting downstairs and had to choke back a laugh as she heard James shout, "I wouldn't join you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!" Obviously, Voldemort didn't like the joke because a few seconds later, Lily heard James scream under the Cruciatus Curse. She swallowed hard.

_This bond between us  
can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
Don't you cry._

She heard James's body thump to the floor and knew that her husband had been killed protecting them.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart.  
Yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more._

She could hear Voldemort coming up the stairs. Any moment now, he would burst in the room. Tears flowed freely as she sang.

_You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say.  
You'll be here  
in my heart, always._

The door burst open, and Lily automatically bent over her son to protect him.

"Lily Potter," he hissed. "Give me the child and your life will be spared."

"No," she said, her emerald eyes defiant. "Take me, but leave Harry alone! He has done nothing to you!"

"Yet," said Voldemort. "I am simply nipping this problem in the bud. Surely you know of the prophecy."

"Why do you think we hid from you?" Lily shot back. Her mask of Gryffindor bravery covered the fear in her heart, not for her, but for her son.

"So, you will not give him to me, hm? I will simply have to kill you first."

Lily stood up straight, her head held high, and her hands clenched into fists. Her wand lay next to Harry. It was useless anyway. "Kill me then. I die for Harry."

"How noble of you," sneered Voldemort. "_Avada_ _Kedavra_!" A jet of green light flew out of the end of Voldemort's wand.

Lily felt like everything was moving in slow motion. As the jet of light approached her, she turned to Harry and whispered…

_Always._

Her body dropped to the floor as her spirit left her body, but seemed to surround Harry at the same time, causing him to briefly glow gold before returning to normal.

That night, Harry Potter, through unknown circumstances to everyone else, caused the downfall of the greatest Dark Lord ever known. And all because of a lone mother's love for her child.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sniffles) Okay, this story made me cry, but I want to know your reactions, and you know the only way to do that is to send in a review. So please, tell me what your thoughts are. (Blows nose) Anybody got a tissue?


End file.
